


Marigolds

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: ML Reveal Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, ML Reveal Week, Marichat, Oddrien, oblivious marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Marinette suffers from mild case of paranoia when Adrien starts to act as if possessed by some supernatural powers while Chat decides he wants his girlfriend to figure out his identity.ML reveal week, Day 1: Fluff





	Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my ML Reveal Week series!  
> I wasn't really planning to do anything, as I'm travelling for most of August, but it kind of happened anyway.  
> So this is the first of seven drabbles/one-shots for this week.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to Rem for helping me out with the prompts. This week is giving us so much fun!

#  Day 1: Fluff “Marigolds”

 

Marinette was almost sure the two most important boys in her life were simultaneously and independently trying to kill her.

For example, there was her former crush and dear friend, Adrien Agreste, probably possessed by some supernatural powers. He was acting very strange lately, especially in her presence. His sudden fascination with black clothes and silver accessories wasn’t maybe that surprising – everybody has a right to a Goth phase, and Marinette would be the first to admit that he absolutely rocked motorcycle boots and leather jackets. But his facial expressions were getting odder by the day.

First came the winking. It took Marinette two days to gather the courage and ask if he had conjunctivitis and if it wasn’t high time to see a doctor. Adrien mumbled something about new contacts and at that the winking stopped.

But then he started with the grins. Whenever it was adequate or not he would shot Marinette with one of a wide selection of grins, smirks and smiles, all hitherto unseen on his handsome face. There were half-grins, lopsided grins, grins so wide that if it wasn’t for his ears the top of his head would be in serious risk of falling off. Toothy grins. Beamy grins. Marinette was surprised his cheeks could stand all that smiling. To her (and everybody else’s) relief the grinning phase ended abruptly with a painful case of lockjaw.

But Adrien apparently worked his way down, because with the winking and the grinning out of the way the flexing begun. On every possible occasion he would flex his muscles and show off his posture. His shirts suddenly became extremely skin-tight and significantly shorter so it wasn’t uncommon for any lucky bystander to catch a glimpse of his toned abs every time he decided to yawn and stretch ostensibly. And all the poses he was striking weren’t doing Marinette and a legion of the teen model’s fans any good.

Nino stopped staring after the first few days. He stopped frowning after a few more. Now whenever in Adrien’s presence he was wearing a mildly puzzled look of a person determined to wait out whatever this was. He apparently still believed Adrien would finally come to his senses.

Alya uncharacteristically restrained from comment. She just observed the new development with curiosity and amusement.

This left Marinette as the only one actually concerned with well being of one of her closest friends, although it might have had something to do with the fact that she was on the receiving end of most of this odd behavior.

She tried to raise the subject with Nino and Alya, but they just shrugged and stated that in their opinion this was just a phase, and that he was as sane as the next guy.

Unfortunately for Marinette the next guy was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir, Marinette’s boyfriend of the past few months, who also seem to have some very strange ideas lately.

‘I’m going to tell you who I am, Princess,’ a few days ago he declared with his cockish smirk so wide it was threatening to rip his face in half. ‘I’ve had enough of this secret dating. I want to kiss you in public. I want to take you out on a real date. I want everybody to know what a lucky man I am to have you.’

He had to pause there to let Marinette squeal, squeak and splutter incoherently with a very unflattering expression on her otherwise lovely face. He could only assume all that babble was her disagreement.

‘Then I’m going to let you figure it out,’ he replied when she finally stopped her frantic waving. He raised his hand to silence the second portion of spluttering just as she was about to release it.

‘I am, Princess,’ he stated firmly, ‘and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.’

Hence Marinette was slowly developing a mild paranoia, watching for shadows over the rooftops, and preparing for assaults of unknown nature that might indicate a message from her dear reckless Kitty. Add the constant string of akumas and Adrien’s odd behavior to the mix and it was getting really crowded on her plate.

Every morning following Chat’s declaration she would find a single marigold on her skylight – it was the first thing she saw after waking up. Then a second flower would await her in her locker, and a third on her desk in class.

She was already close to self combust by that point but reality wouldn’t just leave her alone, because the latest idea of Oddrien was to treat her to lunch every day. He would bring her lunchboxes filled with exquisite snacks prepared, she assumed, by his personal chef. But he always added something from the bakery. Just a little treat, but it seemed that he had similar taste in sweets to Chat as he usually picked something her boyfriend would choose himself. Which made Marinette even more anxious because it reminded her of Chat’s declaration and fuelled her everyday paranoia.

She was also desperately trying to make some sense out of Adrien’s behavior, not wanting to hurt him by rejecting his friendly gestures but at the same time not giving an impression she was being wooed in case Chat was watching. She didn’t want her boyfriend to jump to false conclusions.

On the day of her birthday there was a whole vase of marigolds on her skylight. There was a bouquet of them in her locker accompanied by a small black envelope with a green paw-print seal. Her knees wobbled when she read the card inside.

“Happy birthday, my Princess. Your present is on the way”

Marinette felt her insides churn with anticipation, her hands shook slightly when she closed the locker and headed for class. She was nearing the stairs, when someone stepped from shadows to stand behind her. She caught a glimpse of black before that someone cover her eyes with his hands. A familiar scent of cologne with cheese overtones surrounded her and a husky voice murmured into her ear.

‘Surprise!’

Marinette stiffened, still processing all the available data to determine what was happening. But having her eyes covered made her other senses come up with additional information and soon her whole body vibrated with excitement already knowing who stood behind her.

‘Chat…’ she whispered tenderly, melting under his touch.

‘So did you finally figure it out?’ came a reply. ‘I’m starting to worry I might have to tattoo it on my forehead,’ there was a hint of mischief in this voice that prompted her stomach to do a little somersault. There was no doubt now that this was her boyfriend and that as soon as she turns around she’ll know the face under the mask.

Marinette slowly caught the hands covering her eyes and pulled them away. Then with a pounding heart she turned to face her Kitty. If someone asked her what did she expect, she would honestly say she thought she would see Chat Noir. Only because she had absolutely no idea what to imagine so her mind filled the blanks with familiar picture.

What she absolutely didn’t expect was Adrien Agreste, a vision in tight black, except for a single marigold pinned to his jacket, watching her with vibrant smile and eager gleam in his impossibly green eyes. Marinette could only stare getting lost in the emerald, as her brain filled up with revelations of the past few weeks. Finally the reality started to make sense. Finally the world clicked and simplified. Finally she could mpghff…

She closed her eyes in a bliss when soft lips captured her own in a delicate kiss. Strong arms snaked their way around her waist just in time to sustain her weight as she swooned overwhelmed with all the sensations running through her head.

She must have been dreaming. She probably forgot to wake up today or she tripped on her way to school and banged her head that one time too many. It wasn’t uncommon to hallucinate while suffering from concussion, right?

But the heat that was coming from the body pressing into her seemed more than real. The gentle touch on her lips was too familiar to be just a figment of her imagination. And as far as she was concerned dreams certainly didn’t contain so many whistles, hoots, applause and not so subtle “It’s-about-time”s.

Marinette opened her eyes only to confirm that indeed she was in Adrien’s arms and he was pressing his forehead to hers while his lips were stretched in the most dopey smile she’d ever seen. Their whole class was surrounding them and cheering loudly. And Alya had the audacity to actually film the whole scene.

Well, Marinette decided, she might as well roll with it. She looked into her Kitty’s eyes determined to show him that despite her initial stupefaction she was more than happy to finally know him like this.

‘Princess? _My Lady_? Is this okay?’ he whispered bashfully, carefully watching her reaction. She raised her brow at the double nickname and the last of the load dropped off her heart.

‘It’s purrrrrfect,’ she purred pulling him close for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Don't forget to let me know.  
> This author really appreciates your kudos and comments, they inspire me in many, many ways!
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like, you can come and bother me on [tumblr](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. I'm also pretty talkative if you'd like to chat. So drop by when you're in tumblrhood!


End file.
